


Room 666

by Aragem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Choices, Comic, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: A comic scripted preview of the next chapter of Apple of Your Eye.  Been a while since I wrote comics, so on a whim I wrote this up in Scrivener.
Relationships: Lucifer Magne & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Room 666

PAGE 1

PANEL 1  
The WOMAN is sitting at a table. She is an African American with short curly hair and in her 30s. She is wearing a long evening gown. Her expression is mute and unreadable.

PANEL 2  
Following panels are side by side.  
We cut to the tabletop. It's polished wood and smooth with a circle of light in the center. In the shadow is the outline of a key being pushed by a black gloved hand with sharp finger tips (LUCIFER).

PANEL 3  
The key is pushed into the light. We see it's an old fashioned key with the bow shaped like an apple. We should see the LUCIFER's white sleeve.

LUCIFER  
This is a key to the sixth room in the sixth hall on the sixth floor.

PANEL 4  
The key is in the center and LUCIFER'S hand withdraws.

PANEL 5  
We cut to the woman's mouth which is turned up in a small smile. We don't see her eyes or any indication that she is experiencing any other emotion.

WOMAN  
Room 666?

PANEL 6  
We cut to LUCIFER'S mouth set in it's signature slasher grin. 

LUCIFER  
"I'll be there waiting under midnight

PAGE 2

PANEL 1  
We see the WOMAN'S face in this panel. It's a combination of fear, excitement, and uncertainty. Her arms should be crossed to indicate her discomfort.

WOMAN  
You don't . . .you don't want us to go together?

PANEL 2  
We cut to his top hat with the worm/snake and apple.

LUCIFER (OFF)  
I am governed by few rules.

PANEL 3  
Cut to the top of his cane propped against the table. 

LUCIFER (OFF)  
The rules I do follow, I strictly uphold. 

PANEL 4  
The WOMAN'S eyes are downward, looking at the key, still full of uncertainty. 

LUCIFER (OFF)  
This must be your choice. I will not have it said that I influenced or coerced your decision.

PANEL 5  
The key is gleaming, almost invitingly. It's polished metal and looks like a normal key. 

LUCIFER (OFF)  
If you go to Room 666, you must go alone and of your own volition

PAGE 3

PANEL 1  
The WOMAN'S has picked up the key and is holding it before her, gazing at it thoughtfully.

WOMAN  
What happens if I choose not to go?

PANEL 2  
Shot of LUCIFER'S torso. We don't see his head, but we do see his hands and shoulders raised in an harmless shrug.

LUCIFER  
Then we return to our respective homes early. 

PANEL 3  
We see LUCIFER'S hands raised in explanation. The other is palm upward and the other is raising a finger as if pointing out a problem. 

LUCIFER  
I assure you, there is no punishment or penalty for refusing. It wouldn't be a choice if that was the case. 

PANEL 4  
Next two panels side by side. The WOMAN is still staring at the key in her open hand, thoughtful and considering.

PANEL 5  
She closes her hand tightly around the key, her eyes raised to LUCIFER, but there's a heat, desire, in them now. 

WOMAN  
And what happens if I choose to go?

PAGE 5

PANEL 1  
LUCIFER'S hands steeple together.

PANEL 2  
Close up of LUCIFER'S wide grin.

PANEL 3  
Big shot. We see LUCIFER in all his glory, leaning forward into the light looking pretty and dangerous. 

LUCIFER  
Anything.


End file.
